


My Life Is In Your Hands

by gallavichfool



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichfool/pseuds/gallavichfool
Summary: Mickey picks Ian up from work.





	1. Stone Hard Trees

It was a chilly day in Chicago, as Mickey Milkovich waited in his car. He had a slightly pissed attitude, due to him and his boyfriend's argument the night before. They argued over something usually every couple argues over; money. Mickey had just gotten done smoking his cigarette, as his boyfriend emerged from that dreadful fucking place Ian called his new job. It was even worse than his last job, but Ian did earn more than he did at his last job. Ian got into the car, saying nothing. The mood in the car was tense, as they had not resolved their fight yet. It took about 10 minutes of Mickey driving for him to say something.

"You really gonna sit there and say nothing, huh?" Mickey said.

"What the fuck am I supposed to say?" Ian said, scoffing.

"Really? How about your new job being ten times more fucking dangerous." Mickey shot back.

"There's not a fucking difference Mickey!" Ian shouted, unbelievably.

"You're really gonna sit there and say there's not a fucking difference? Being a fucking prostitute is different!" Mickey said.

"Mickey! Watch where the fuck you're-" Ian was cut off, due to the fact that they collided into a tree.


	2. Is He Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is awake, but is Mickey?

Ian woke up, his vison blurry. He coughed, his voice strained as he said,

 

"Mickey."

 

There was no response, as Ian attempting shouting his name. Ian didn't have the strength to turn his head to the left, where Mickey should be, alive. Ian passed out, as sirens wailed through the air. Ian woke up in a stretcher, and all he remembered was Mickey.

 

"Mickey, is he okay?" Was what Ian thought he had said, but to the paramedics all they heard was the name Mickey.

As Ian was being lifted into the ambulance, he saw something that made his stomach drop. In another ambulance, a body that was completely covered was also being lifted into that ambulance. If Ian could scream, or sob, he would. Yet all he could do was weakly yell his name over and over, once again passing out. Ian's eyes opened once again, yet now he was in a hospital bed. A nurse saw that he was awake, and smiled brightly.

"Well, look who's awake." The nurse with a slightly annoying voice said.

Ian frowned, as his raspy voice said,

"Mickey, where's Mickey?"

The nurse frowned,

"Mickey? You mean Mickey Milkovich?" She asked.

Ian nodded.

"I'm sorry, he instantly died when the car collided with the tree."

It felt like all the breath was knocked out of Ian's chest.

"You're very lucky to survive Ian, consider your self lucky." The nurse said.

Bullshit. Bullshit.

That's all Ian wanted to say, but kept it in. Mickey was dead, and the last fucking thing they did was fight.

Life was not fair, not one fucking bit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, this idea popped into my head awhile back. This has no relation to my other story, because I wasn't planning on continuing that one. alright it's like 1 in the morning so toodles
> 
> ps  
> I know this is a COMPLETE MESS and I apologize


End file.
